warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rising Of The Lost: deciding book title
Click or tap to read! Enjoy! -QuailWhiskerTheTrash, Co-Writer Prologue Sandfrost padded through the marsh that she called home. Her blue eyes gleamed as a burdock plant appeared within her line of sight. She bounded to it, jerking it out of the ground. Sandfrost frowned as she'd accidentally pulled it away from the roots. She tossed the thistle to the side and jerked the roots out, making sure everything was intact. Suddenly, a faint glow appeared in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and noticed a firefly hovering in front of her. The firefly glowed a bright, beautiful cyan color instead of the normal white. Sandfrost dropped the burdock root and padded over to the firefly, curious. It hovered there, not flying away. Looks stupid, she thought, before swiping at it. It dodged out of the way just in time and started slowly flying away. Sandfrost followed it, quickening her pace as the firefly began flying away faster. She burst into the clearing next to the Thunderpath bordering ThunderClan territory and swiped at it, finally catching it in her paws and taking it to the ground. She breathed a sigh of satisfaction and leaned down to pick it up. Right before she grabbed it, it turned into a flower petal. Sandfrost's jaw dropped, half in shock and half disappointed she hadn't just found an incredibly rare dragonfly after all. The petal was suddenly jerked from under her paws and blew gently into the wind and landed on the head of a beautiful silver cat standing in front of her. Sandfrost lifted her head, confused. Is that a ThunderClan cat? '' "I'm a medicine cat," Sandfrost made it clear quickly. "Whether I'm on your territory or on the border, you can't attack me." The silver stranger lifted her chin. "I'm not a ThunderClan cat." The other cat stood straight, tall and it looked as if she was shimmering, and it took Sandfrost nothing more than that to notice the cat didn't have a shadow. She could see the Thunderpath through her. A monster dashed past them with a deafening roar, and yet the stranger seemed to take no notice. Stars and frost sparkled at her paws and in her eyes. ''StarClan... '' "O-Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know.. I mean, didn't see-" "It's alright." The StarClan cat gave her a soothing smile. The smile then turned into a serious stare. "But I have a message." A voice whispered in Sandfrost's ear, sounding like the silver she-cat's. Yet her mouth did not move. 'Watch the shadow for the darker shade.' 'Who from the code has strayed.' 'Eyes that saw life once before,' 'And will bring a clan civil war.' 'Made a deal with the raven,' 'Who will, in the end, restore this haven.' 'Silence from the distant past,' 'Which you must defeat at last.' Sandfrost stared at the she-cat. The white and ginger medicine cat blinked, and the silver cat had disappeared. All that was left now was the cyan petal, which was now drifting in the breeze into the sky, far away from Sandfrost's line of sight. Chapter One (Ashdust) Ashdust wasn't the best cat. And she knew this. Ashdust was a ShadowClan elder, trapped in a den with old cats who are too frail and lazy to hunt on their own. Except she wasn't frail. She wasn't old, and she could hunt just fine. It's just her punishment. One year ago, Ashdust was a young warrior. Snakestar, the leader, had decided to gift her an apprentice; Ravenpaw, a black and white young cat with purple eyes. At first, Ashdust was excited. ...Until she got to know Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw was a bit ditzy, immature, and cared more about pretty things than providing for her clan and fighting battles. She had been more than excited to explore outside of the camp, but not to hunt. She wanted to find pretty flowers, leaves and stones to decorate the camp with. No matter how many times Ashdust told her to stop, Ravenpaw would keep causing mischief and failing to learn anything until Snakestar and Ashdust had to confine her in camp. This didn't help, though, as flowers started mysteriously growing around ShadowClan's camp, bordering each of the dens. They soon found out Ravenpaw was planting seeds and growing flowers from them, and each time Ashdust got rid of them, Ravenstar would simply replace the flowers with seeds she'd taken from them until Ashdust found her secret stash of seeds, destroyed the last of the flowers and told Ravenpaw to '''stop.' It was only then that Ravenpaw started paying attention, and eventually became quite skilled. Yet, when Ravenpaw FINALLY became a warrior, and got her warrior name, "Ravenflower," she had continued with her shenanigans, except keeping them to decorating her own nest. Ashdust could always tell which one was hers; It has fur of many rodents weaved into the moss, and had small flowers blooming from around the edges. A while later, Ravenflower got an apprentice of her own, Coldpaw and later Coldpatch, and then eventually Snakestar chose her, Ravenflower, as the deputy of ShadowClan after Goldenspeck retired. It took two moons for Snakestar to lose his last life by a snake bite (how ironic), and Ravenflower was to replace him. It took an entire year for this cat to become a warrior! She was not fit to lead. So, despite Ravenstar choosing to make her the deputy of ShadowClan, Ashdust made the mistake of taking the problem into her own paws and forming a rebellion. After moons of planning, Ashdust and a group of her clanmates charged into Ravenstar's den and tried to threaten her out of her position, but Ravenstar surprisingly refused, proving to be more brave than Ashdust had originally imagined. The rest of the clan soon came in and attacked Ashdust's group, leaving only Ashdust and Ravenstar. Ashdust had attacked Ravenstar, but to her surprise, Ravenstar had managed to overpower her. After the fight was lost, Ravenstar punished everyone. Every cat in the rebellion was no longer allowed to go on patrols of any type until Ravenstar decided they learned their lesson. Ashdust, though, being the rebellion leader, of course got a bigger punishment. She had not expected Ravenstar to give her as harsh a punishment as she did. Ashdust was now confined to the camp, and her rank was changed from "clan deputy" to "worthless elder" until Ashdust had "earned" her place as a warrior back. Ashdust then noticed the clan growing more colorful. That wasn't a good sign, yet somehow everything happened the same as Snakestar's reign. Ravenstar was a decent leader after all. Cedarfur, Honeycloud, Duskwing and Branchflurry, other cats in Ashdust's rebellion, had officially been relieved of charges and able to join the clan properly again, except Ashdust was still stuck. Here. Without purpose. But now, something was up with ShadowClan's new leader. Redfrost, one of the queens, was going to have kits soon. And Ravenstar has been excited; way beyond normal. Not that being excited for new kits in the clan is wrong of course, but Ravenstar's been acting like it's her own kit being born. And that just sort of weirded Ashdust out. Whenever she tried to talk to a clanmate about it, they responded with either a "Of course she's excited, she's the clan leader and these are new kits for the clan blah blah blah," or "Shut up I hate you because you're a traitor." Ashdust groaned. Why is it that only when I'm trying to sleep my brain decides to think of literally everything? ''She sighed. ''Maybe I can sneak out... ''Being careful not to disturb any of the gently rising and falling bodies around her, she stood up and carefully padded out into the clearing. '"Hey!"' Ashdust gasped and whipped around towards the source of the sound, and saw Lightningfern and Icewhisper watching her from the camp's exit. "What're you doin'?" Lightningfern's loud voice rang out from across the clearing. Ashdust stared at her for a moment. ''I forgot they were guarding the camp.,. What do I say? What do I say??? ''"Er..." "What is it, eh?" Lightningfern's gaze grew more intense. Ashdust stared at her warily. "I'm, uh..." Suddenly, Ashdust caught a glimpse of the fresh-kill pile in the middle of the clearing. "...Getting a midnight snack...!" To her dismay, Lightningfern did not look convinced. "You were sneaking out, weren't you?" "N-" "Yes, you were you maggot, don't try to deny it!" Ashdust was silent. She'd been caught- again. She should of expected it. ''StarClan help me, I think I'm starting to hate myself. ''"Get back into the elder's den you piece of crowfood," Lightningfern snarled. Meanwhile, Icewhisper's cold gaze was already enough to give Ashdust chills. She huffed. "Fine.." As Ashdust turned and started heading towards the elder's den, she could feel the two warriors' gazes burning into her skin. "And don't come back out until morning," Lightningfern hissed after her. Ashdust sighed and plopped down in her nest with a grumble. ''StarClan, let this punishment be over soon... ''Ashdust finally felt sleep edging into her, and with a sigh, she closed her eyes and let the world fade around her. Chapter Two (Specklepoppy) Specklepoppy watched with a smile she felt would never go away as her friend licked her kits clean for the first time. "You may come in," Sandfrost mewed to a tom pacing outside. Cedarfur came in, practically vibrating with excitement. To Specklepoppy's surprise, following him was Ravenstar. Ravenstar glanced at Redfrost's kits. One was a pale ginger, another was gray and looked similar to Dovebreeze, one of ShadowClan's elders and Cedarfur's mother. The last one... was black, and... has already opened its eyes? The kit's eyes were violet, even though a kit that age should have blue eyes, shouldn't it? Specklepoppy looked down at her own kits. Emberkit and Alderkit. Emberkit looked up at her, while Alder remained snuggled up against her. Yes, Emberkit had blue eyes, that was for certain. She couldn't see Alderkit's, but his were blue as well, she was sure. Redfrost glanced down, looked back up at her mate, then blinked and looked quickly back down again. "Wait, did..." Cedarfur interrupted her. "She opened her eyes!" He purred, pride flowing through him, but Specklepoppy didn't think that was normal... at all. Not even remotely. Ravenstar looked down at the kit. "May I suggest a name for her?" Redfrost and Cedarfur's eyes widened and an excited look spread across their faces. "Sure," Redfrost mewed, smiling. Ravenstar looked down at the black kit who stared back at her with an odd gleam in her eyes. "....Silentkit." Redfrost looked a bit surprised. "That a bit of an... odd name for a kit..." Ravenstar gave her a surprisingly serious look. "I think it would fit her." "Okay..." Redfrost looked down at the newly named Silentkit. "Silentkit it is, then." Cedarfur smiled a bit. Silentkit’s ears perked, and she smiled softly up at Ravenstar. "I like it.." He turned his gaze to face the gray kit. "How about Smokekit?" Redfrost nodded. "And this one will be Firekit." She curled her tail around the two kits while Cedarfur lay next to her. The two mates pressed their noses together. Yet, Specklepoppy was just weirded out. What just happened? Why was Ravenstar acting so weird? Maybe I should go for a walk... "Hey, could you two watch over Emberkit and Alderkit while I'm gone? I'm going to go for a walk and eat some prey." Cedarfur nodded. "Could you bring a frog back for Redfrost?" Specklepoppy nodded. "I'll see you two lovebirds later!" Specklepoppy left the nursery and picked a frog from the fresh-kill pile, and carried it back into the nursery, giving it to Cedarfur and Redfrost to share before leaving the den. Specklepoppy sat down by the fresh-kill pile and pulled out a frog of her own. As she ate, she watched the clan. Dovebreeze and Hailwatcher were sharing tongues. Ashdust was being a grump while Sootfrost tried to cheer her up. Specklepoppy watched them for a while. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was just generally watching Sootfrost in particular. Sootfrost was one of the most special cats in the clan to her. Why? He knew about her secret. A long time ago, Specklepoppy had made one of the best (and mayyyybe worst) decisions of her life. She'd decided to go on a solo hunt, but while exploring the border she found RiverClan scent. She followed it, only to find a strange tom pulling plants from the ground. When she asked, he introduced himself as Copperbird, one of RiverClan's medicine cats. She formed a deep friendship with him, and that friendship had turned to romance. She was at first worried a cat would find out, and that worry was justified; as Sootfrost had made his way into their secret meeting place, and luckily promised to keep their secret, and even went so far as to pretend to be the father of Specklepoppy's kits, Emberkit and Alderkit. But that wasn't what lead Specklepoppy to staring at him for hours on end. No, not that. It was his two faces. And not in a figurative sense; he wasn't a traitor, nor did he have a secret personality. He literally had two faces. She watched the sliver tabby's faces. How did he talk? Why does only one of his mouths move? Is he secretly two cats? Can he see out of his second eye, which is half closed and stretched across the middle of his face? Is the other face another cat, who died and is stuck to him forever? Was his existence an omen from StarClan? Specklepoppy had so many questions. Sometimes she wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings or run the risk of upsetting him enough to tell the clan about her and Copperbird's relationship. She thought about this as she finished the last parts of her frog, then stood up and turned towards the exit of camp. Now, though, she could distract herself from her questions about Sootfrost and relax. Chapter Three (Ashdust) Ashdust felt the world collapse around her. The ground cracked and pieces of earth fell into inky blackness around her. She found herself surrounded by black as the ground fell around her. Then, the piece of earth she found herself on disappeared, leaving Ashdust to plummet into darkness. As she fell, she saw one violet star above her. It floated there, glowing, before forming into a drop of water that fell onto her nose. It was only when it ran down her face and she tasted it she realized it wasn't water, rather blood. In that moment, she plummeted into a lake of blood. She gasped for air under the surface, but the blood flooded in her jaws instead. She struggled to get to the surface. It took all of her strength to get above the water. Once she did, she took another gasp, but the air hurt to breathe and smelled thickly of blood, like the rest of her surroundings. She cried for help but couldn't even hear her own voice as she went back under the surface. A flower petal floated down into the lake with her. She couldn't make out it's color, but it was diefinitely brightly colored. It floated down and landed on her nose. In that exact moment, Ashdust opened her eyes. She gasped, realizing the still felt the feeling of her fur being soaked at first, then lay there for a while. ''That was an odd dream. ''She remained laying for a while, watching the golden sun rise from inside the den. She groaned and stood up. The moment she did so,, a little tan ball of fluff ran up to confront her. "Hi! I'm Firekit! Who're you?" Ashdust smiled. "I'm Ashdust, young one." For a moment a look of awkwardness flashed across the kit's face. "Oh..." Ashdust sighed. Of COURSE Redfrost would tell Firekit about her, being one of Ravenstar's closest followers. Ashdust opened her mouth, then.. "It's okay" Firekit mewed. "It's alright, you probably already learned your lesson, right? That's what daddy said." ''Cedarfur. ''One of the cats on Ashdust's side of the rebellion. Ashdust looked down at the young kit. "Oh, alright. Thanks.." Firekit let out a purr. "You're welcome Dustash!" "It's Ashdust..." "Right! Me and Smokekit and Silentkit are playing hide and seek! Wanna join?" Ashdust tilted her head. "I don't think your mother would let me.." she mewed. "Oh, don't worry, she's on patrol," replied the kit. They left the den and padded out into the clearing. Silentkit and Smokekit were in the clearing. Silentkit looked like she was telling a story. "Guys, we're supposed to be hiding!" Firekit approached them, looking frustrated. Smokekit faced her. "Wait, Silentkit's telling a story!" Firekit sighed and sat down. "Better be good," she pouted. Ashdust approached them. "May I...?" Silentkit waited patiently. "Sure!" Firekit squeaked. Ashdust sat next to the group of kits. "So, anyways..." Silent continued. "Wait," mewed Smokekit. "Firekit and... that cat just got here!" Silentkit gave Firekit and Ashdust a warm smile. "Okay, so... so far in the story, this WindClan cat had a prophecy told about them that they'll kill the leader and medicine cat." "Also, it's a true story," mewed Smokekit. Before Ashdust could say anything, Silentkit went on. "So moons and moons and seasons and seasons of knowing about the prophecy drove her insane. Then, she broke and killed the leader and medicine cat anyways!" Ashdust stared at her. She was talking about this with some kind of enthusiasm that wasn't quite right considering the story the kit was telling. "But then the medicine cat's apprentice attacked her. They chased each other all about the territory and fought for almost two sunrises, and right when the medicine cat apprentice was about to lose... her claws were weak and she could barely keep up, she managed to destroy the insane warrior with- guess what?" "What?" Mewed Firekit. "A stick! Well, sort of. A weird stick. It was heavy and had a weird orangeish pattern. And one part at the end was wide when the rest of it was actually really straight. It was a stick made by twolegs, I think." Firekit scoffed. "Twolegs make sticks?" Smokekit flicked his tail. "Well, isn't that how their hind legs look? Skinny and straight but fat at the bottom? Maybe they build their own legs out of the weird sticks!" Firekit pricked her ears. "Oooh, good idea Smokekit!" Even Ashdust was surprised at the idea. It could be true. "Wait, the story's true right? How'd you learn it? It sounds like a major event," exclaimed Smokekit. He gave Silentkit a questioning look, and she went still. Then an angry hiss sounded from behind Ashdust, startling her. She felt claws rake across her cheek. She yowled and leaped away, halfway across the camp, before turning to face her attacker. A red warrior growled at Ashdust, her left paw's claws dripping slightly with Ashdust's own blood. ''Redfrost, Ashdust thought. Fox-dung. '' "GET AWAY FROM MY KITS!" screeched the she-cat. Cats turned to face Ashdust from around the camp. Briarstorm dashed up to her. "What did you do to them!?" she hissed. "I didn't do anything, mousebrain," growled Ashdust. Icewhisper growled at her, and Lightningfern's claws dug into the ground. It felt like the entire clan had it's distrustful eyes on her. Redfrost hissed at Ashdust. "Stay away from my kits you fox-heart." She hugged Firekit, Smokekit and Silentkit closer with her tail and murmured reassuringly to them. Ashdust sighed and padded towards the fresh-kill pile, begrudgingly grabbing a toad from the pile. She bit into it, and felt relaxed at the feeling of food for the morning, but she still felt like something was off... how would Silentkit know that story? Maybe Redfrost or Cedarfur told her? How would they know? Ashdust glanced back, and made eye contact with Silentkit. The kit’s violet eyes softened slightly, and she dipped her head. A look of understanding and sympathy. Even so, Ashdust was unnerved. Maybe Silentkit just caught some cats gossiping. Maybe she heard it wrong, and multiple cats didn't die in the young kit's story. Tomorrow was the gathering, anyways. Of course, Ashdust wasn't going. Oh, she wanted to, especially now. Ashdust was sure that would answer some questions. But, you know, crime and punishment and whatever it's called. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Hopefully things get better soon," she murmured. Chapter Four (Specklepoppy) '"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanrock for a clan meeting!"''' Specklepoppy immediately heard protesting mews from the nursery. "But we wanna go see," complained what sounded like Firekit. "You'll see when you're apprentices," responded Redfrost coldly. Specklepoppy didn't get why Redfrost restrained her kits like that- she let hers see the clan meetings. She curled her tail around Alder and Ember. They both watched the meeting with wide eyes. Ember’s were on Ravenstar, and Alder’s were studying their clanmates. “As the Gathering is tonight, I have chosen who will accompany me.” Ravenstar announced, her black fur rippling in the twilight. “I will bring Sandfrost and Thorntail, of course. As well as…” Ravenstar began to list off names, including Specklepoppy’s. I can see Copperbird! She smiled, glancing down at her kits, who were nodding along as their leader spoke. Suddenly, just as Ravenstar dismissed the meeting, Firekit bounded up beside them. “What happened?” Firekit asked, tail swaying back and forth. “A bunch of cats are going somewhere.” Alderkit responded, worming around to face her. The two launched into a conversation, and Specklepoppy looked around- She blinked as one of the elders approached. “Dovebreeze.” Specklepoppy dipped her head to the grey she-cat. Dovebreeze returned the nod. “How are you?” “Alright. Bit of drama earlier.” Dovebreeze answered, sitting next to Specklepoppy. They watched Firekit tackle Alderkit, then Emberkit flopped on top of both of them. “When is there not drama?” Specklepoppy joked, causing the elder to purr. “Ashdust...” “Not really surprised…poor cat…" “Was messing with Redfrost’s kittens.” Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Drawkill Dragon) Category:Content (QuailWhiskerTheTrash) Category:Collaborations